His butler, a child
by xXshirohimeXx
Summary: Someone replaced the tea Sebastian made for Ciel with garlic juice that was fatal to demons in many ways. Getting annoyed by the awful taste, Ciel let his butler finish it as punishment, turning the butler into a child? How will they resolve this?
1. Chapter 1

The day went by like _usual_ in the Phantomhive estate- almost broken fine china, a burnt kitchen and a dried garden with unsightly trimmed plants. But of course, these were always saved by the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis, making it better than before. He was godly and did everything better than it should be done, for short, he was perfect.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out to his butler as he sat in his office. The butler immediately came and stood before his young master like he always would.

"What is it, My Lord?" he asked coolly. Ciel looked up at Sebastian before closing his eyes and sighing. The tea Sebastian served taste worse than the Italian tea he despised, and never wanting to be served with that kind of tea again, he wanted to give the butler a taste of his own medicine. With the cup in his hands, he raised it up to Sebastian, who took it, then opened his eye.

"I am feeling quite full and can't finish my tea. Finish it, I don't like things to go to waste." He commanded. Sebastian raised a brow at Ciel, but never the less took it and placed his lips at the untouched cup. The young earl usually finishes his tea, and if there was some left overs, he'd let the butler throw it in the bin, but what was so different now? Well, he figured out as soon as the warm liquid reached his tongue. It wasn't tea, but garlic juice! Who on their right minds would even juice a garlic?! But he was at fault at making the tea, and as an order, he cannot say no to it.

He drank the horrid contents of the cup before putting it down and smiling at his master, his lips twitching. "Th-thank you for the drink, Bocchan. I shall fulfill my duties now-"

"Finish all of it." Ciel cut off and pointed to the teapot. He didn't have much of a choice, he was just one hell of a butler after all.

The juice was poured into the cup once more, and was drank by Sebastian. This action was repeated for several times before he finally fulfilled his 'task' and took the tea set on top of the tray. With one last bow, he headed out of the large office, feeling like throwing up all of that nasty garlic he drank. Sebastian went as fast as he could to the kitchen and cleaned the set, but not before filling himself with glasses of water to get rid of the unearthly taste. True that demons need not eat or drink but only feast on souls, but this was a situation in which he needed water badly.

After a few, ok, ten cups of water, the taste finally drained from his taste buds and down to his stomach. He sighed in relief before going back to the hall that led to his master's room, but halting when a sudden pain struck his head. He knew that garlic wasn't good for demons, but he was in his human form, does that even count? He was not needed by Ciel anyway, so he decided to sit in the floor for the moment and cool off until his head ache was finally gone.

Minutes passed and his head ache only got worse, making him growl in frustration. Ciel might call him anytime now, and he wouldn't be the perfect butler at his current state. With that thought in mind, it was unknown to him that he was slowly drifting to sleep, the headache subsiding as he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep in the hall way.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out. He had been calling Sebastian more than once now, and it was unusual for the butler to be late for more than five minutes. Even if Ciel only whispered his name, he would come in extraordinary speed, quick to serve his master. So what was taking him so long?

The earl already losing his patience, stood up from his swirling chair (is that what you call that?) and was about to make his way to his door to go out and get his dessert, when the door opened and showed a young boy, about six years old. Now, it was normal for random people to appear at the estate, and that did not exclude children, but the thing is, this child looked exactly like Sebastian. He was wearing a very loose uniform the same as the demon butler's and had the same everything about him.

The child looked up at Ciel with big round red eyes before bowing down with his hand on his chest. "I do apologize for my late entrance, Bocchan, but would you mind telling me how everything including yourself got bigger?" He queried. Ciel could not believe what his eye was seeing. A six year old Sebastian?! He had seen many weird and unruly things in this world, but this shocked him.

"S-Sebastian?!" Was all that managed to escape his lips. The butler tilted his head, looking more like a child and raised his brow innocently. "Yes, my Lord?" The teenager was much to shocked to tell his butler what happened, and so he motioned for Sebastian to follow him and led him to the whole body mirror in the office.

The butler gasp and stared at the mirror, not entirely believing what he was seeing. He was a child again. Demons did grow, but when they are 25 they stop growing and stay like that forever. How did this happen? With his uncontrollable child instincts kicking in, he pointed an accusing finger at Ciel, his pale face red.

"This was all your fault! If you haven't made me drink that horrid drink, I would still be handsome and awesome! I hate you, and I hate dogs!" He screamed before running out of the room. He had no control over what he was saying, or how stupid it was, but that was just him. He was a complete brat when he was a child, and only grew to be a perfect butler when the time came all demons were taught to be proper. Sebastian was a bit like Ciel, but a little more serious and witty, but despite that, when he got mad he loses his cool and immediately threw tantrums.

The young count stood speechless beside the huge mirror as he watched the door from where Sebastian left swing back and forth. Well... That was unexpected... With a deep sigh, he went out of his office in search for the young butler. It was his doing after all, and he knew he had to take responsibility.

"Sebastian!"

**So this is it for chapter one? Chapter two will be coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

The earl went running around the house in search for young Sebastian. It had been thirty minutes since he started looking for the butler, but to no avail. Finally feeling like giving up, he slumped by the garden with his hand on his face. Why did this have to happen to him? Of all the nasty things that happened to him, why this? He sighed deeply and stood up, about to go to his office when he heard Pluto barking happily, and an annoyed grunt. _Sebastian._

Ciel made his way to the other side of the garden and saw the dog in its human form on top of the small butler who was groaning and thrashing below Pluto. Instead of saving Sebastian, he wanted to see the young demon suffer a bit for the horrible speech his given to Ciel. Pluto licked Sebastian's face over and over again until the butler had small tears in his eyes and started whimpering. Demons were stronger than humans, but at child form they were just about the same. They only grew strong when they hit demon puberty, which apparently doesn't happen at the age of six.

The information instantly went out of the earl's head when he heard a sob. Sebastian was laying helpless in the ground with his arms hiding his face as he cried. Without hesitation, Ciel came running down to Sebastian and pulled Pluto off with a bit of difficulty. "D-damn dog! Step away from him!" The Earl screamed and hit the dog on its back, making it whimper and step away from him. Ciel kneeled in front of the crying demon.

"Hey, the stupid dog's gone, so stop crying like a baby and act proper!" he said with a bit of guilt in his voice. Sebastian sniffled and wiped his eyes before glaring at Ciel. He stood up, with the earl's eye following his movement, then stared at Ciel, pretending to be tough.

"I-I'm not crying! That hell hound just... hit my eye." he gulped as he lied then continued. "Stupid dog..." he copied what Ciel called Pluto in a mumble before throwing his gaze to the side, away from Ciel, and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What kind of master sees his butler die first before saving him anyway?! Though I'm in this form, I could still feel your presence, B-oc-chan!" Ciel sighed and looked at the annoying Mini Sebastian. He stood up himself and dusted some of the dirt that stuck on his clothes before giving Sebastian a glare and crossing his arms as well.

"Well, look who's talking. What kind of butler can't even get the manor's dog to act right?" he retorted, making the little butler angrier. Sebastian stomped his foot and started walking off, but not until Ciel grabbed a hold of the collar of his overlarge suit and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going? We still have some work to do." He smirked as the little demon huffed in annoyance and pouted angrily. Thinking of it as his 'token of success' he let go of the little butler who stayed in his place.

"Come now, we still have work to do." Ciel said a tad bit gentler and walked first, Sebastian following right behind him. They entered the mansion, and luckily, the three imbec- I mean workers of the manor were out of sight, giving the two more time to themselves than answer questions of "how and what".

Once they were in the office, Ciel sat down on his chair and swirled to look at the view. "Tell me my schedule." he said quite bossily. After a while of not hearing a word, he turned around and glared at the small butler who returned his glare.

"Well?"

Sebastian coughed fakely to look a bit professional then proceeded. "In about five minutes I will leave to make you tea and dessert, then serve you your snack before preparing dinner and then help you prepare for the night." He answered sounding a bit like the old Seb again, but his answer only made Ciel sigh and place his palm on his forehead, quite annoyed.

"I meant my schedule of the balls, parties and meetings I would be attending to, not the daily routine!" he grunted, his thin line of patience growing thinner. Was this really how his butler was? He couldn't really believe that Sebastian was such an arrogant kid. Ciel really, REALLY wanted to shout at the now young demon, but he knew that doing so would only make the butler cry, and if that happens, they won't be getting anywhere.

He closed his eye and sighed, gesturing his hand in a shooing manner. "You are dismissed. Please get out of my sight." he told the young butler as patient as he could. Instead of getting a good reply, the butler slammed his fists in the earl's desk, making Ciel jump a bit.

"Damn you! Who do you think you are?! You can't dismiss me like that!" Sebastian's complains were now really getting to Ciel, but he decided to take it coolly, wanting to show his butler that he was the head of the Phantomhive household.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Is that really the way of how you would treat your master? I can't believe you were trained so poorly." He insulted, smirking to himself when he saw that his words had an impact on Sebastian. The young demon tried his best to collect himself before kneeling on one knee and bowing with his hand on his chest, almost unseen with his short height and the desk.

"I do apologize for the incon- inconvenince- inconviance- gah!" Sebastian groaned, not being able to pronounce all the words in his vocabulary. He coughed once before starting his speech again. "I apologize for my troubles young master, I hope you do have the _heart_ to forgive me, Bocchan." He said, being only half sincere.

Seeing as the demon was at least making an effort, the count nodded his head in approval. At least the situation was in a little bit of control. "Apology accepted. Now please tend to your duties. You have missed a lot of today's work." Sebastian didn't really want to work, but he knew he must, for he was still on the Faustian contract, so he couldn't really do anything that was against his master's wishes.

As he stood back up, he bowed at Ciel, who seemed to be smirking at his small success then went to leave the office. He started walking to the hallway, thinking of all the food in the kitchen, especially the sweets, and what other duties he would attend to, when a sound caught his attention.

"Sebastian!" he turned his head to the source of the voice in horror before there was a loud THUMP and before he knew it, he was feeling very heavy with darkness surrounding his line of sight.

**A cliffhanger for chapter two? Anyways, thanks to all the people that reviewed, followed and favorited! I really appreciate it! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian was laying flat on his back on the carpeted floor with his eyes shut tight. Even though it had only been about three seconds or more, the excruciating weight on his stomach was killing him. If only his body was bigger like it used to be, it would be no problem, but if your body only reached to Ciel Phantomhive's shoulder, it wasn't much help.

The small butler fluttered his eyes open slowly to see the ever familiar red headed grim reaper on top of him with his eyes closed and his hands together, pinkies up, day dreaming like always. "Found you my Hottie~ I'm getting goosebumps just seeing you again! Have you finally decided on letting me take you to my-" but he stopped mid sentence when his own lime green eyes opened and looked at the little demon butler who was looking at him with the most disgusted look he could make.

They were in that position for a few more moments, just staring at each other with awkward silence in the atmosphere. As Sebastian opened his mouth to speak and push the reaper off him, especially since he was running short of breath, Grell jumped up and down then pointed a finger at the six year old, who was laying on the floor propped up on his elbows, and couldn't obviously hide his shocked face.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO _**MY**_ SEBBY?!" Sebastian almost puked at the red head's statement, but then realized that he wasn't in a very bad position. With the red head still screaming and searching for his 'Oh so beloved Sebby', the young butler smirked and stood up, dusting himself off as he looked up at Grell.

Trying to hide all his disgust and smile happily but obviously annoyed, he took his hand out for the reaper to shake. "Excuse you, Mr. Ugly red lady, but I do believe that you have no rightful ownership to my _father_ Sebastian Michaelis. And before you move that very loud and annoying mouth of yours, I'm Sebastian II (the second), son of Sebastian Michaelis. Not so very pleased to meet you." He smiled like he would always do to the household members when they did a mess.

Though demons don't really lie, he felt good that he did. But it somehow disgusted him to tell a lie that stated that he was his own father, it really relieved him that it would hopefully cause a big deal to the red head.

Grell almost fainted at what he heard the demon said, but managed not to. His jaw dropped, and his face stoned with the finger he was pointing at Sebastian twitching, same with his eye before he finally burst. "YOU'RE WHAT?! AND SEBASTIAN HAS A CHILD?! MY BELOVED SEBASTIAN BETRAYED ME!" The reaper went on and on about his complain that Sebastian chose a different woman from him and how love was unfair. The little demon could only roll his eyes at how easily Grell believed an obvious lie. In annoyance, Sebastian sighed and walked away, only to get pulled and hugged by the red head.

"Ew, cooties, get off me you disgusting man lady!" Sebastian squirmed, making Grell hug him tighter.

"Ah, ah, ah mini Sebby~ You're the cause of my Sebastian's impurity, and you shall pay a price for that! His purity was supposed to be mine!" Just as he was about to 'punish', actually just tickle until he gets answers, the little demon wrapped in his arms bit him shockingly, but not painfully.

"OOOOOWWWW! HOW DARE YOU BITE A FINE LADY SUCH AS MOI!" he screamed and watched the little demon run off to wherever place the long hallway will lead.

Sebastian kept running and running until he ended up bumping into someone cooking and falling on his butt, looking up at the person he hit. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Bard!" He said as calmly as he could before getting up to start running off again. But before he could even make a step, Bard grabbed the back of his huge tail coat and lifted him up in the air, looking at him with a raised brow.

"What'cha think you're doin' here, kid? This is a kitchen! A chef's sanctuary- wait, you look familiar..." He zoomed his face in close with Sebastian's, and after a few moments finally noticed the resemblance and ran out of the kitchen, still carrying- rather dragging, little Sebastian to Ciel's office. He slammed the door open, gaining Ciel's full attention, then held Sebastian in front of Ciel while panting.

"Young master, look! A Sebastian impostor!" he announced in shock and little pride. After all, Sebastian had a very rare face.

Ciel was about to say something when he felt his eye patched eye glow, and saw the pentagram light up through Sebastian's gloved hand. He immediately knew what the butler wanted him to say and nodded once. "This, Bardroy, is Sebastian's son, Sebastian II. Since Sebastian... needed a break, his son will take his place as a butler for however long Sebastian is on vacation. Now, take care of him, I am very busy at work." he explained almost flawlessly.

Not wanting to anger his young master, Bard nodded and set Sebastian on the ground, giving him the 'I'm watching you' look before retreating back to the kitchen. Sebastian sighed in unison with Ciel.

"Seriously Sebastian, how much trouble can you cause in one day?" Ciel groaned. Sebastian ignored his statement and just walked forward, tiptoe-ing a bit to get a better view of his master from the desk.

"Is there anything you need me to do that you can do easily but just want to order it to me because I'm your butler that you treat so wickedly, Bocchan?" he asked sarcastically. Ciel had enough of his attitude, sarcasm, disturbances, height, and lack of almost everything the old Sebastian had. He slammed his hands at the desk and stood up, giving the boy a piercing look that would kill him if it could.

"How dare you speak in such a way!? You have caused enough of my time to go to waste and you even have the courage to be sarcastic at me?! You have no right to do such things! Get out of my sight!" He screamed, his anger going out. Sebastian was being such a brat, and he'd be damned if his butler could make him angrier, in which he could. The little demon took a step back and cowered. The words were awfully hurtful, and he knew it was true, but he didn't mean any of it. He whimpered a bit before reaching out to place his hand on top of Ciel's in an attempt to calm him down.

"Bocchan I'm so-" but his hand was only slapped away as more rage came to Ciel.

"GET OUT!" knowing if he didn't move fast, the earl would be at complete rage and go flip the house upside down, he ran out of the office and into his room, going under his bed as fast as he could. He understands a reason for Ciel to get mad at him, but for him to be that angry?

The butler sighed and hugged his knees to himself, rocking himself back and forth slowly, trying to think of ways on a lot of things. Like how to go to his old self again, how to please his master, and how he'll explain to the household his state. He can't lie forever anyway.

Though he was acting like a six year old brat, which he kinda is, he thought of his master through it all. If he didn't, he would've done far more stupid things that may even cause Ciel to kick him out of the manor. Even when he was old, Ciel was always his priority.

Finally an idea came in mind, and he smiled to himself, thinking it would please his master greatly. "I got it!" he exclaimed before going out from under his bed and running to the kitchen. Thankfully, Bard wasn't there and was helping Finny fix their 'hellish' garden. Sebastian went to the living room and took the closest chair he could find, dragging it all the way to the kitchen. He may not be the impeccable butler he was, but he knew he could do his best to be a better butler at least.

He set the chair by the counter and stepped on it, moving carefully, but as fast as he could, to the kitchen counter so that he would be a bit higher, then reaching up to open the cupboard that contained dessert plates and tea cups that he knew were the earl's favorites. Seeing as he still couldn't reach the handles, he tiptoed and managed to open the cupboard, but then lose his balance, falling to the floor and looking up only to see plates and tea cups wobble violently then fall off from the high cupboard they were placed in.

His red orbs widen as a big plate fell to his direction, it was too late to avoid it, and he closed his eyes in fear. Before he knew it, two plates fell on his head, making him bleed an awful amount of blood that was immediately making a mess at his suit and the floor with broken shards as all he could do was stare at the scene in horror.

"B-Bocchan.." he called out in a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian sat still on the floor, touching his head slowly and feeling the warm crimson liquid on his finger tips. Normal kids would have fainted or entered a comatose, but thankfully, Sebastian was a demon. He trembled lightly as he looked at his blood stained fingers before he heard very faint running footsteps toward the kitchen.

In a few seconds, Ciel, Mey Rin, Tanaka, Finny and Bard where in the kitchen with their mouths ajar at the sight. Before Mey rin could even react, Ciel was already making his way to the little butler who's eyes were still large as ever, not recovering from the shock. He kicked some of the broken glass shards away from Sebastian and sat in front of him, putting his hands on the butler's shoulders.

"Sebastian?" He asked gently. The far off gaze of the butler went to him then Sebastian gulped. "B-Bocchan..." It wasn't a good sight. There were broken shards on top of Sebastian's head and a small pool of blood on his suit and the floor with some of the red liquid streaming down the young demon's face. Ciel dusted some of the shards away from Sebastian's head, only to have him wincing and sniffling before him.

"B-Bocchan i-it hurts.." The small demon finally made out a sentence, making the tears come as well. And soon enough, Sebastian was crying hard over the mess and the pain, but most of all the guilt. He already was a weight on Ciel's shoulder and here he was making a mess. The earl ordered the imbecelles- Ahem, household workers to get out and give them space as much to lessen the trouble (and broken plates). They all looked at each other hesitating before finally agreeing to their young master and took their leave, but not before making a last side glance.

Ciel gently, but hurriedly took off all the shards he could off Sebastian's head, trying not to cause him pain any further. The young demon was still sobbing, but not so much as to give the earl a hard time. After a few minutes, more blood was added to the scene, especially on Ciel's hand. Sebastian was feeling rather dizzy and light headed, but decided not to tell Ciel to not cause him anymore trouble.

After looking at the big, still bleeding wound one last time, Ciel stood up and dusted himself off before looking down on Sebastian. "What on earth crossed that cat obsessed brain of yours to do such a foolish thing?" he sighed deeply, but as he saw that his words only caused new fresh tears to his butler's face, he shook his head and held out his hand. "Never mind that, do you think you could manage as to walk to my office?" he asked in a more relaxed manner. Sebastian nodded his head and took the earl's hand to help him stand.

He tried not to wobble so much, which was fortunately a bit successful. They walked in a slow pace to Ciel's office in complete silence, both feeling a pang of guilt. Ciel guilty for being so mean and rough to his young butler, and Sebastian for all the trouble he had caused Ciel. While they continued walking, Sebastian reached his hand out to hold Ciel's, which did shock the count, but accepted it and held on Sebastian's hand as well. The atmosphere was a bit lighter now, and so Sebastian decided to do his apology in a way no plate would crash in anyone's head; by saying it.

"Young master... I-I'm sorry for what I did at the kitchen... A-and for being a meanie... P-please forgive me..." he said weakly. This apology was much more sincere than the past he had given, and Ciel willfully accepted it. He looked back at his butler with a small smile and nodded his head in approval to show that he was forgiven.

Sebastian managed to smile at Ciel, who was already looking straight ahead, until his surroundings were suddenly spinning around in circles. He blinked his eyes a few times, his consciousness drifting away from him.

Ciel felt Sebastian's hand slip away from his and he looked back, only to find himself sitting on the ground and frantically shaking his butler who's gaze was somewhere far off as his eyes slowly dropped, the last thing he saw was his very worried master in a blur.

"Sebastian? Sebastian?!"

* * *

Sebastian woke up to the cold breeze he felt hitting his face. His head was... fine? It didn't hurt as much anymore, but still, it was better than never getting better right?

He slowly fluttered his eyes open, seeing the familiar ceiling in his room. Huh, maybe it was all a dream after all and he was just sick. But then again, demons don't get sick. He raised his hand to his face, seeing it was smaller and still contained the evidence of his contract with his master.

Sebastian sat up carefully, his head stinging from being moved suddenly. He rubbed his eyes gently and looked down on himself. He was wearing one of his young master's old night shirts and was tucked in new clean sheets. Red orbs looked to the side of the bed, only to widen at what they saw.

Ciel was kneeling by his bed, asleep and holding his hand. You could see how dark the sky was through the open window, so that could only mean that Ciel has been watching over Sebastian the whole time, only going to sleep when he couldn't take it anymore. It was already 1:00 a.m... Well, at least it was 1:00 a.m. at the clock. And he passed out at about 4:00 in the afternoon. Could it be that Ciel really waited for him until he woke up?

His head was stinging again from thinking it was unbelievable for Ciel to do such a thing- but Ciel was also human was he not? And truth was, deep inside, he really cared for Sebastian, through all those insults and weird orders he really looked up to the butler. After all, even if Sebastian was to eat his soul in the end, he was the only one who posed as family to Ciel.

With all the strength he could with his weak body, he pulled Ciel without waking him up, placing him on the bed next to him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... You know Bocchan, demons heal really quickly, you should have let the others prepare you for bed... But, I appre- appreca- urgh! I like the thought very much! Sleep well.." Sebastian said sleepily to the sleeping face of his master. He messily put the covers on him and his master before snuggling up to Ciel and feeling a little sleepy because of the head ache, even though demons don't really need sleep.

He didn't really mind that he was gonna sleep though, he was just happy that Ciel was good enough to care for him. With that thought in mind, he slowly fell asleep as the next day would await them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel and Sebastian were sleeping peacefully. From the very stressing events the past day, it was no wonder that they were fast asleep. They are kids after all, and that does not exclude demons. Even if he was a demon, he's had a pretty bad time the other day, so don't think other wise.

Since the earl was the first one asleep, he woke up first as well, the first thing he does is look at the source of the very comforting warmth; Sebastian. The little butler was cuddled up to his chest, sleeping soundly and sucking on his thumb like a baby. Ciel couldn't help but smile at his butler. He had a soft spot for children, but he will never think of himself as a child. Not with everything that has happened in his life. It was only then that he realized that his arms were wrapped around Sebastian in a hug. _Well it was worth watching over him after all._ the count thought to himself with a relieved sigh and decided to get back to dream land. Hopefully things will turn out better this time.

Unfortunately though, their peaceful slumber was disturbed by the sound of loud running footsteps that couldn't belong to anyone else than the members of the Phantomhive household. There were noisy knocks on the door before it opened widely and slammed at the wall to reveal three sweaty and worried house workers, and one Tanaka who was drinking his tea. The commotion woke the little butler up, but thankfully, he was not in a bad mood.

The three rushed in front of the now fully awake children and started screaming non-understandable words. Finally getting to Ciel's thin line of patience, he slammed his hand on the side of the bed. "Idiots! Speak clearly, I don't understand any of you!" The three looked at each other nervously a few more times before taking a huge breath.

"Bocchan, the queen is missing!" They all said in unison, Tanaka's 'hohoho' echoing in the room. Ciel instantly got up from the bed, and without a word, went running to his room. How the heck did the queen go missing? With the hundreds of men guarding her palace- and not to mention that she has Ash Landers as her butler. That creep of an angel could be sure to protect her. All possibilities were going in his mind endlessly as he fixed himself.

After a few hours, the earl went out of the room, surprisingly dressed sharply without the butler's help. Meanwhile, Sebastian was dressed with the help of the three, with a lot of arguements since little Sebby apparently hates being touched. By the time Ciel went to his huge stair case to go down, the members of the house hold were waiting for him, distracting themselves with the little items around them.

Mey Rin and Finny were playing with the butler, sometimes asking him about where 'Sebastian' was. Bard was drooling over the latest kinds of explosions he could use. The earl could only sigh as he went down and looked at them. "Sebastian- Sebastian II, you are coming with me on the investigation. Bard, you're in charge, Mey Rin, Finny, do your responsibilities, and Mr. Tanaka... You can keep drinking tea." Ciel ordered. Usually, Sebastian was the one who said these, but for now, he really couldn't.

The two rode in the carriage to go to the queen's palace. Sebastian was fidgeting in his seat a bit, trying his best to be 'good'. Ciel was already in a bad mood, so adding fuel to the fire wasn't exactly the best thing to do. It would be a long ride, and that meant a long time of being behaved. Worst thing you could ask of a child.

* * *

Finally after three hours they arrived at the palace. Sebastian quickly jumped off the carriage and felt like kissing the ground, but of course that wasn't optional. It seemed that every hour he became younger and younger in mind, but luckily his memories were still intact. Though his peen in the castle so many times, seeing it a bit bigger was interesting for the young butler, and so he went on one place to another, giving himself a good time.

"Sebastian! Stop fooling around! Remember the reason why we're here." Ciel groaned. He was lucky that the queen was only reported as 'missing' and not 'murdered'. The stress was really getting to him. Being the queen's dog just made it all the more harder, because it meant he was a suspect as well.

"Come now, and stay close. Going without me may be fatal for you." Of course, you couldn't really kill an awesome demon butler. But you could if he is not in a good state such as now. Ciel lead Sebastian to the queen's room, only to have their eyes- well, eye for Ciel, go wider. The room was clean, untouched, as if no crime scene occurred.

The earl took a step forward and took a second glance in the room. "How could this be? It stated in the report Aberline has given that the queen was last in her quarters and had gone missing since." Ciel thought aloud then looked at the little butler who was investigating the scene as well. Sebastian headed to the queen's bed and swiped something off the sheet.

"Bocchan, there's atrichloxine in the bed... The element that was never put in the known periodic table for its great poison. Even just a single touch, a human will lose its pitiful life, ne bocchan?." Sebastian noted with a grin as he examined. He was of still good use after all, thank heavens. Or hell.

Ciel nodded at the small butler, thankful that he was at least being serious in this. As he was about to examine the unknown chemical Sebastian was talking about, the floor board creaked, catching the attention of the master and the butler. The two gathered and stared at the floor board. Obviously there was something hidden inside.

"Bocchan, can I open it?" Sebastian asked. Usually he would say it formally and with less... enthusiasm. But never the less, this was acceptable. Ciel nodded his head once, and the butler punched the floor board, only to have him wincing in pain. Ciel face palmed at his young butler's foolishness, then lifted the wood, immediately seeing something shine.

"Hmm?" They both said in unison. The rays of the sun once again reflected on the object, making them both gasp. Sebastian quickly took the hidden treasure beneath the floor boards and put it in front of the Count's face.

"B-bocchan, this is..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Bocchan, this is the Trancy ring.." The small hands of the butler did contain the ring that was passed down to the Trancy's. How could the queen even have hold of the ring when Alois Trancy himself was dead? Not only that, but they made sure that it was disposed of by leaving it with the Phantomhive household members when they left. They were pretty sure they would destroy it within a day. Ciel somehow found a way of how to become human by making a new contract to Sebastian, though this time, it was a confidential wish and never to be known of by others. Alois had moved on, his soul had left the ring a long time ago. But unfortunately that was not what bothered the earl and his butler. What bothered him was what the queen used it for.

By further observation, they noted that the ruby of the ring was missing, the only jewels left were the small diamonds that surrounded it. Sebastian bit the tip of his glove and pulled it off, not looking sexy at all like he used to, but rather cute. He gently put his finger on the place that used to be where the main jewel was and pressed finger to it.

"it seems that this is atroquinine (A/N: yes, I got this from Ace Attorney, don't blame me I ran outta ideas), a chemical close to what we found earlier..." Sebastian spoke out his thoughts. It was true that the ring contained atroquinine, but there was something that was contradicting the small butler's recent words, if only Ciel could point his finger on it-

"That can't possibly be atroquinine!" the earl suddenly burst out. Sebastian raised his brow in confusion and examined the chemical once more before facing his master, showing the powdered element in his finger once more. Ciel shook his head and pointed to some of it that fell on the floor.

"This is powdered. Atroquinine is always in liquid form. It cannot be powdered because its particles would get thicker and stronger, which means that it would be of too much danger for the citizens to use. That is the reason it was banned in England" Ciel explained to the little demon who took in the information with a prolonged 'oh'.

The butler thought it through. Though he was a child, his knowledge about this was still intact, and there was no doubt about it, the chemical in his hand was atroquinine, he was more that a hundred and one percent sure. He analyzed his master's words before he finally got it. He put his clean hand under his chin in a thinking position and examining it once more to prove he was right.

"Bocchan, I am quite sure that this is atro- atoki- atro- *sigh* I'm quite sure that this is the chemical that I forgot to pronounce at the moment." Ciel grunted at this and face palmed again.

"Sebastian, I just told you-"

"I heard what you said" The young butler cut off rudely. This time, the earl just ignored the rudeness and raised his brow at the butler. Sebastian grinned his usual sexy but now cute grin before faking a cough and continuing his speech. "You said that it was banned in England, but it isn't exactly banned in other countries. And from what I heard before I became like... this" he gestured to his body, Ciel just rolled his eyes at his butler's attempt to condemn him, "Is that atroquinine is a fairly famous drug in China used as a sleeping medicine for people. Use more than two teaspoons a day and you're dead." Sebastian explained, trying his best to sound adult. It was new information for the count, and it was his turn to take it in. But yet again, something wasn't right about those words. It seemed that whatever they said always had a flaw on it.

"Wait- China?" Ciel said aloud, though he was talking more to himself than the confused demon child before him. The little butler nodded his head once, confirming his master's words. Both thought to themselves for a bit until the puzzle pieces slowly pieced each other in the right places, save for two last puzzle pieces.

"LAU!" They said in unison. Of course, the only importer from China that was in England is Lau... and Ranmao. Also, the last time Ciel and Lau met and had a proper conversation, they had discussed something about the latest drugs in China that was to be brought in England, and somewhere in that conversation, the young earl remembers the word 'atroquinnine'. But why would Lau have anything to do with the case? More importantly, he's just adding himself in the suspect's list. That idiot...

Sebastian wrote all the suspects like Ciel had told him to do, though it wasn't his fault that he had terrible writing at this age. He reread all the suspects he had written: Lau, Ranmao, and Ash Landers.

"Ash Landers?" Ciel inquired as he looked at Sebastian. The young demon shrug his shoulders like most kids do. "I heard from the investigators that he disappeared along with the queen last night. There were rumors that he was with his majesty's room as well when they were reported missing." _and a new idiot adds in_ the earl thought. He could really tell that this case was becoming further and further from being solved.

With a really loud sigh, Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. Why oh why is fate so cruel to him? And worse of all, he knew he had to meet up with a certain reaper just to get some answers. As he stood and motioned for his little butler to follow, they heard screams of children emanate through the room's balcony.

They both ran to go check on the big balcony, with Sebastian almost losing his balance. Thankfully, Ciel was the first to see the scene. He instantly turned around and covered Sebastian's eyes. It was not a sight children should be seeing, even if this particular child was more than a hundred years old. This only meant one thing though: Someone was making new cases to distract them from solving the current one.


	7. Author's note

_**A/N: Uh... how do I start... **_

_**Hey guys! Thanks for following my stories and reviewing and doing all the things that I really appreciate, but unfortunately, my stories will be on hiatus.. Just for a few weeks though! I've been experiencing extreme writer's block for a weird reason that I think I know... But fear not, I'll update all my stories as soon as I feel like writing again! And when my NCAE exams are done, they're really a pain you know? I'm sorry if you guys were expecting a new chapter though... I might post one shots if I have time, but yeah... I hope you guys understand, and again I'm really sorry! You can stab me in the back and eat my brain as revenge- I mean no, don't do that or else you guys won't get a new chapter! So... I'M REALLY REALLY SOWWY OK, IM SUCH AN EVIL PERSON SOMEONE KILL ME NOW... OK, sorry, I'll be back in about four weeks tops, and I'll update all of mah stories don't worreh~. If I go past four weeks, you can remind me or pm because my memory is worse than my grandmother's okie, so yeah you get my point. K-dot, bye bye!**_

_**-The most annoying author who just created stories and went on a hiatus (_ _")**_

_**P.S. I'm always in here, so I'll get to it as soon as I can. Mwah mwah chup chup good bye**_


End file.
